ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Genshin
The Supreme Ninja Overlord Genshin (邪忍王 玄心 Janinou Genshin; Evil Ninja Ruler Genshin) is the iron-willed Master Ninja of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. He is Ryu Hayabusa's main rival in Ninja Gaiden II. Appearance Genshin is a tall middle age man with medium build. He has an eyepatch covering his injured right eye. His outfit is a mix of traditional gi and armor, consisting of heavy tabi boots, ninja pants, fully armored upper body, armored gauntlets, ninja claw on the right arm, and a multi eyed shinobi helmet. Personality As Overlord of the Black Spider Clan, Genshin is the most powerful and ruthless Ninja that the clan has ever produced. Genshin's cold and calculating composure, as well as his lust for power is matched only by his hatred of the Dragon lineage. History Hoping to gain an upper hand in the struggle for ninja superiority, Genshin enters into an uneasy alliance with the Fiends. He will stop at nothing to destroy Ryu and put an end to their clans' centuries-old feud once and for all. Genshin's weapon is The Blade of the Archfiend. Plot Ninja Gaiden II Genshin, Master Ninja of the Black Spider Clan has grown weary of his clan playing second fiddle to the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, his hatred for the Dragon Lineage now reaching its peak. One day, he meets the mysteriously beautiful yet demonic Elizebet; Queen of the Greater Fiends, who promises to help him bring his clan to greatness in return for his services. Genshin hesitantly accepted, seeing this as an opportunity to destroy the Dragon Ninja once and for all. He sends his student and Black Spider Middle Ninja, Shadow Ninja Rasetsu of the Dark Sect to Tokyo to distract Ryu Hayabusa, while he and an army of Black Spider Ninja attack the Castle of the Dragon. He duels Ryu's father Joe Hayabusa in the castle keep, and steals the Demon Statue, the artifact that the Hayabusa clan has guarded for millennia. Ryu bursts through the door to see his father fall through the floor. As Genshin gives Elizebet the Demon Statue, he duels Ryu and nearly kills him when Joe interfers. He fights Joe and leaves him in critical condition. Meanwhile, on the way to deliver the Statue to the Infernal High Priest in his sky fortress, the Daedalus, Genshin encounters Ryu and fights him again. In South America he tells Ryu that the Archfiend shall resurrect himself in Japan, under the sacred peak of Mt. Fuji, and that there is where Ryu will die. He fights Ryu at the top of the erupting summit and is killed. Elizebet appears and transforms the Ninja Overlord into a Greater Fiend. With this newly obtained, incredible power, Genshin follows Ryu into the depths of the Netherworld and challenges him again. Despite the demonic power that Elizebet had given him, Genshin is defeated by the Dragon Ninja, his cursed body slain by the awakened Dragon Sword. With his dying breath, he tells Ryu that he had no regrets for what he's done, just as Ryu fought to uphold the Dragon Ninja legacy of justice, Genshin fought for the future of his clan. Acknowledging Ryu as a true Ninja, he gives him the Blade of the Archfiend and dies, his soul redeemed. Elizebet chastises the dead Ninja for losing for the sake of his clan's honor. Enraged by this disrespect towards the Ninja Overlord, Ryu kills her with the Dragon Sword and the Blade of the Archfiend. The Blade of the Archfiend now serves as a gravestone to Genshin in the Black Spider Ninja Graveyard at the summit of Mt. Fuji. Ninja Gaiden III Genshin makes a small appearance in Ninja Gaiden III. After Canna transforms into the Goddess, the spirit of Black Spider Ninja leader appears before Ryu, giving the Dragon Ninja the soul of the Archfiend in order to awaken the Blade of the Archfiend to use to battle the Goddess. Powers & Abilities *'Combos': Genshin has many complicated and powerful combos which make him a very dangerous foe for Ryu. *'Charge': The human Genshin can chain a second attack after his charge, Fiend Genshin can not. *'Art of the Piercing Void': Only Human Genshin can use the Piercing Void Ninpo. Like Ryu, he is also rendered invulnerable during the casting. *'Arrows': Fiend Genshin can shoot several burning arrows. Human Genshin occasionally will throw a wave of shuriken similar to the ones he wears on his legs. *'Dash Attack: '''Genshin is capable of a dash attack similar to Ryu's Reverse Wind/Furious Wind technique; he moves fast enough to leave a trail of afterimages. *'Ground Pound': Fiend Genshin can strike the ground, causing a circular area around him to erupt with fire. *'Pyrokinesis: 'Only Fiend Genshin is capable of producing and controlling orange flames, which he uses in his regular strikes and combos. When Ryu is hit by the fire, they inflict a short lasting damage. *'Flying Swallow: 'Genshin is capable of performing a Flying Swallow with the Blade of the Archfiend. *'Underworld Drop: 'Genshin, in his human form, is capable of executing an inverted Izuna Drop variant. Black Spider Clan The Black Spider Clan (地蜘蛛一族; ''Jigumo Ichizoku) is an evil clan of Ninja that have tormented the Hayabusa Clan for hundreds of years. They only desire one thing, and that is ultimate power. Their lust for power has warped their bodies, making them similar to the Fiends. After Genshin's death, the Clan still survives, but they are not as powerful as they were before under their leader's rule. They try to kill Ryu to avenge Genshin, but still they fail. Quotes * "How the vaunted Dragon Ninja Bloodline has withered Jô Hayabusa." - Genshin taunting Ryu's father in Ninja Gaiden 2. * "Evil? The ninja way knows neither good nor evil." - Genshin respond after Joe Hayabusa said that his evil action has corrupted him. * "Young blood, how many times must you stand in our way?" - Genshin to Ryu on board a huge plane. * "I have staked my name. I have fought with all of my being, all to forge a future for the Black Spider Clan. I have no regrets. Just as you have fought for a cause greater than yourself, so too, have I." - Fiend Genshin after his defeat and before his imminent death. Trivia * He is one of the Five Greater Fiends of Supreme Archfiend Vazdah, along with Elizébet, Volf, Zedonius, and Alexei. However, some do not consider him a Greaterfiend, as he was transformed by Elizébet instead of Vazdah or Dagra Dai. * He is the older brother of Gamov. **In the game, Ryu collects a diary entry from a corpse of a ninja. It mentions Murai killing Gamov who is Genshin's younger brother. *In a diary entry, one of the fellow Black Spider Clan ninja's calls Genshin a "badass" and says he looks liked he "has treked through hell", giving the impressions that his clan deeply respects him. * He is left handed. * He wields a unique combination of a sword in his left hand and falcon talon on his right. * He has his own version of the Izuna Drop, though it's used mostly in his third fight with Ryu. * In his last moments, Genshin confesses to Ryu that he was doing what Ryu does, fighting for a cause bigger than himself. *Genshin's kanji means "Mysterious Heart". Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Ninja Gaiden II Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden III Characters Category:Fiends